


The Dance Studio

by lepetitloup45



Series: The King and His Dragon | A Raileon and Others Series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, ballet dancer nessa, ballet dancer raihan, hinted sonia and ness, hinted sonia and nessa, i wanted to write tattoos and ballet dancers and I rlly liked this, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitloup45/pseuds/lepetitloup45
Summary: Raihan hadn't danced in years but when Nessa asked him to dance with her for a day, he had to accept.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: The King and His Dragon | A Raileon and Others Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	The Dance Studio

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! This was fun for me and I hope people like this! 
> 
> For reference:  
> Leon and Nessa are cousins  
> Raihan is gay and dating Leon and there are a few other details that should come out in other stories that I write. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It had been years since he had danced. Years since he had really let himself relax in a studio that wasn’t the one that he grew up with in Hammerlocke. Years since he had really danced, but when Nessa offered to take him to her studio, he couldn’t deny it. Hell, he even bought new tights, shoes and everything he needed to go back to his ballet dancer days. 

He was a lot smaller when he danced before - in height and weight wise. At six foot eight and two hundred and thirty pounds, he was a lot different from the twelve year old boy that used to dance. But walking into that studio, he felt a sense of calm. The old matte floors creaked with every step and the smell of rosin mixed with something that was uniquely ballet calmed whatever anxiety he had. It was something he never thought he would return to in his life and now he was questioning why he left.

Nessa was sitting on the ground, putting on her pointe shoes that looked very well used and probably dead.

“You really gonna dance in those,” Raihan asked, sitting on the ground beside her and grabbing his shoes from the bag he brought. “They look dead.”

“They’re not. They’re new. I just cut off the satin on top so I’m not slipping when I try to turn,” Nessa responded, finishing tying her shoe. “You ready for this dragon boy?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Never thought I would be dancing again.”

“I never thought you would be the type to do ballet until a few months ago.”

“I’m a surprising man Nessa. There’s a lot you don’t know.”  
-  
Sweat was rolling down his back. His white shirt long abandoned as he and Nessa ran a dance that was so ingrained in their memories that they could nearly mark it while sleeping. Something about the music that stayed and the months spent practicing - even years ago - still stayed with them both til they were older. The familiar sound of The Waltz of the Snowflakes filled Raihan’s ears, making him almost instantly anxious to dance. He would never admit that he loved classical music in this way but there was something about it that always made him antsy to move and he loved it.

He was waiting for the crash. Then the silence. The silence that came before the hardest part of the dance. The constant up down, followed by a pas de chat circle that was hard to keep up with in general. But this is what he remembered. He could do this in his sleep. His legs moved on their own as he joined Nessa for the final part. 

Raihan never looked in the mirror as he danced. He didn’t need to see how he looked and when he was younger it quite frankly made him self conscious more than anything. But he finally looked. The warm sunlight and lights in the room painted over his many tattoos. The sunflowers that covered his chest that were for the three sisters he left behind years ago due to his family were still a soft pastel yellow - even if it had been years since he had gotten that tattoo. The white ink that painted his neck for his boyfriend looked brilliant in this light. The soft dandelions and the beautiful writing of Leon always made him feel warm at the sight of it. The two dragons that were on his shoulders almost came to life in the moment - the setting sun breathing a new sense of life into the ink. The dragon on his back also seemed to come alive with every breath he took and every muscle he moved. The piercings in his ears shimmered and for once, Raihan was in love with the body that was his.

His brain was running on autopilot as the song neared its end and the final bourree turn that lasted until the last second of the song. And then it was done. 

His legs burned. He was exhausted but if that wasn’t worth it, he had no clue what would be. 

“Holy shit so Sonia was right,” A familiar voice chimed in from the door, causing both Raihan and Nessa to look at the door, just to see Leon standing there, a small smirk on his face. “When I asked her what you two were up two, she told me you were dancing and honestly I’m surprised!”

“Oh fuck off Lee,” Nessa sighed, pausing the music on her computer. “You knew I did ballet for years.”

“Oh I knew you did Nes! I have known you since you were born, but Rai - this was unexpected.”

“I thought I told you,” Raihan said, still breathing heavily but walking over to his boyfriend regardless. “Nessa invited me and I wanted to see if I still remembered it like I did.”  
Leon wrapped an arm around Raihan’s waist, kissing his cheek before shoving him away. 

“I didn’t say it wasn’t attractive. But I’ll see you at home. Y’all have fun!” Leon said with a wave, walking out to the studio’s main door. “Sonia says hi by the way!”

“I don’t know how to feel about that,” Raihan said, turning back to Nessa to see her rolling her eyes and closing her laptop. 

“If you want to tease him when you get home, he did musical theater and can sing opera. Just don’t tell him I told you.”   
-  
“So what’s this about opera Lee?”

“Oh my god I’m gonna murder Nessa.”


End file.
